Deeper Into The Fantasy
by Indigo Mind
Summary: (Star Trek Voyager/ER crossover) Dave finds himself laying on a biobed in the U.S.S. Voyager's sickbay, and as could be imagined, is a bit shocked. **CHAPTER TWO UP!**
1. Deeper Into The Fantasy, Part I: When Th...

1 Deeper Into The Fantasy  
  
Part I: When The Only Reality Is Illusion, The Illusion Is The Reality  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dave's not mine, he's owned by Warner Bros., Michael Crichton and John Wells, and Star Trek: Voyager's characters are owned by Paramount, Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor. Oh, and the name of Part I isn't my either, it belongs to the same guys that Star Trek: Voyager's characters belong to, and to the writer Richard Gadas, who's story was one of my favorite ST: VGR episodes, "The Thaw".  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: First of all, I'd like to thank my beta, The She Devil, who made an excellent work with this fic. Thanks!( The thought about these different universes of fiction have been in my head since I was five years old, but this is the first time I try to make a story about it. If it's not for too big trouble, I'd  
  
still like some comments. ( By the way, this assumes that Dave had watched Voyager regularly.  
  
  
  
Dave found himself lying in a room where the walls consisted of lots of computer screens, and there were lots of beds, all of which were gray in color. The place was familiar to him, but he had no idea where or why he remembered it. It's not like any place he had visited looked like this, that's for sure. It seemed like something straight out of some science fiction film.Dave's thoughts were interrupted when the door of this room opened automatically, and a blonde woman stepped in.  
  
"Computer, activate the EMH program," she said as soon as she was inside. There was something familiar about her too. About her voice, the way she walked, the.there it was! Her ears were nothing like a human's ears. It frightened Dave even more than he already was, but he still wasn't sure where he was. Dave knew they weren't supposed to be in the same room, he had a feeling about that. Now something's terribly wrong. Dave just stared at this sight, just as totally puzzled as he looked.  
  
A man came from out of nowhere and into this room, and the uniform he was wearing made Dave remember where he recognized everything from. "Please state the nature of emergency," the man articulated in his usual way.  
  
Of course. But it was so crazy. He must be crazy. But still.he was there, in the U.S.S. Voyager's sickbay, and there was the Emergency Medical Hologram, and.wait a minute, what was her name? Dave mused for a moment, and the Doctor gave it to him.  
  
"Kes, how is he?" the Doctor said as he walked with Kes on his heels to the bed Dave was laying on.  
  
"He's better. I think you should ask him," the ocampa responded, and threw a smile to Dave, who was now feeling the dizziness of a lifetime. Maybe this was just some sort of strange dream, Dave thought, although he knew how unlikely it was. No. Not a dream, the voice said in Dave's head. Then how the hell am I trapped inside a TV show?! He screamed inside his head to the voice. That's even more unlikely!  
  
"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked, now for the first time looking into his eyes. Because Dave didn't say anything, partly because he was waiting for his pager to beep and wake him up from this dream, the Doc continued. "Can you speak or is it just that you are being annoying for no real purpose?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
Maybe just after "Lifesigns," Dave mused. He remembered the love story between the Doc and a Vidiian physician, Danara Pel. When Danara had to leave Voyager, the Doc was deeply depressed. Which, of course, had made him more impatient than he had ever been. So Dave tried to do as he wished. Being left along by love wasn't what Dave called a nice event.  
  
"I can speak." Dave nodded. He still looked like he was in the middle of some sort of catastrophe, his big, dark eyes darting everywhere. Man, this can't be happening.  
  
Kes gave her effort to try to get even a bit of information about their new patient. He was an interesting being, Kes admitted. She welcomed his soul here with all of her mind, and sat on the biobed next to him. She sensed no evilness nor any bad thoughts in his mind, which made her think about Harry - the only other who's mind Kes found to be so beautiful and so delicate, that it made her proud to be one of his friends.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, still smiling. Dave realized how much more he knew about this whole situation than any other person on this ship right now, and it made him feel like some spy. After all, he had been watching their lives through the peephole known as 'TV'.  
  
"Dave Malucci. Is this someone's idea of a joke?" he asked. Even though it seemed to be very unlikely, there was still a chance of it.  
  
"No, no joke," Kes said, and turned more serious.  
  
"Do you have any idea of where you come from?" she asked, eyes making more questions than the mouth ever could. Yes, yes, yes.this was the exact same person - or character, he added - that he had watched every Wednesday on UPN. Dave grinned and took a deep breath, but kept his eyes open so that the better place wouldn't fade away.  
  
Dave noticed that the doctor had walked away to some computer, and was now doing something with it. He turned his attention back to Kes.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Dave was now sitting, less scared and somewhat curious. Maybe this was the way out of his depressing world that he had prayed for.  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
"Am I, right now, aboard the Federation Starship Voyager?" Dave tried. Actually, this could get fun. He knew that nobody back in Chicago missed him, so after all, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life in this ship. Not when he knew its upcoming major events. He knew that 1.1 this event had taken its place somewhere in .season two or three maybe, because Kes was still aboard. But not season one, because Doc treated him better than he had ever treated anyone in season one. Of course, this must be that episode that was never filmed.  
  
Kes frowned, worried, and stole a glance with the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, you are. How did you know?" she asked, confused.  
  
"And you're romantically involved with a guy named Neelix, a chef?" he asked, and every moment that passed he became more and more sure that he wasn't dreaming. This was so unbelievable. He was now inside Star Trek's universe, he knew for sure. And he had no way back. It didn't give him any headache. He had always liked Star Trek's reality better than his own anyway.  
  
"Doctor to Captain Janeway. Could you please come to sickbay immediately? It's an emergency." 


	2. Deeper Into The Fantasy, Part II: Great ...

Deeper Into The Fantasy  
  
Part II: Great Mistakes  
  
"A television program!" Captain Janeway sighed. All her beliefs, all her knowledge, all her feelings…were just a part of someone's story? It sounded all too unbelievable to her. But still, the human male standing in front of her seemed to know every major event that had happened to Voyager, and he had to have come from somewhere.  
  
Dave nodded. "Yep. Even quite popular."  
  
"He could be right," Harry mused out loud.  
  
Janeway laid her questioning eyes on him. "Ensign?"  
  
"I detected a subspace anomaly on deck seven in the same moment he appeared there, and the Federation database holds information about the same kind of anomalies, which have sent objects to our dimension from other dimensions before," Harry explained, eyeing their guest with curiosity. Harry was, after all, one of those people that didn't really believe in impossibility. Not anymore. He had believed in purely the physical world, having to see it to believe it, but now the young ensign couldn't be sure anymore. From endless mysteries of his home planet to the Q continuum, the universe was full evidence of something more.  
  
Dave turned his attention back to Janeway, and threw her the famous I-told- you-so look. He was still surprised about Harry's calmness, although he had noted that thing about him several times before while watching the show. They should've shown more episodes dealing with Harry Kim, Dave thought. He would've liked to understand the guy better.  
  
"Before you start making plans about sending him back to his own reality," the Doctor said, "I want to point out that the shifting between two realities is still a very unknown subject, and in that case, I advise you to act in precaution. He may seem to be fine now, but because there are so many things left outside of what we call a "full medical exam," I want to keep eye on his medical condition for a week. Remember, we found him unconscious." The Doctor received a nod of agreement from Harry and the Captain, which matched the look in their eyes.  
  
Dave smiled and let out a sigh; he couldn't help it. He loved these guys because their first thought was that something weird had happened around here, not that he was crazy. And they were the first ones to ever take him seriously. He could get used to this.  
  
Janeway smiled back, and at this point she started to get and idea of what to do. "Kes, would you escort our guest to his quarters, give him a little tour and show him how to use his replicator?"  
  
"Of course." Kes nodded and smiled once again at Dave, who was more than eager to see the rest of the legendary ship. It was true that he was cute on some level, but it was somehow a certainty that those feelings were to disappear because she had much stronger ones towards Neelix. She decided to keep her slight attraction towards their guest a secret, especially from Neelix; admitting that the stranger was cute to Neelix would just make him jealous.  
  
"And Mr. Kim, I want you to investigate for a way to get him safely back to his own reality."  
  
"Do I have to go back?" That one came from Dave. Now, when his dreams were finally here, how could he let them get away? He already hated the thought about going back to Chicago. The cold city wasn't his idea of home. To be honest, he had no idea of what a real home was all about. And it was all because of his damn lonely childhood, with no one close to him. And here everyone was close to each other. That was what he preferred, and it was what he wanted.  
  
Janeway was startled. Had she just met another person without a real home? This sure complicated everything. Of course, she couldn't just throw him out of her ship because it'd be totally cruel since he had done nothing wrong -- at least yet -- and she doesn't even have a permission to do so, not that she'd want to. But he is, after all, a person they know nothing about besides what he was telling them, and from experience she knew she couldn't trust foreigners, no matter how truthful they seemed. This wasn't a simple decision to make, and Janeway was afraid that she'd have to grant him his wish. Troubles, troubles. Part of this job. I know, she said to herself silently.  
  
"Don't you want to?" she asked in disbelief. Oh no, please be joking, she thought with exasperation, despite her previous thoughts, her mind creating sentences her mouth would never speak due to her Starfleet rank and her position as a captain of a lost starship and two very different crews. She had countless times wished that she had never gotten into this quadrant, that her job would be as easy as the other Starfleet captains' jobs were. Sometimes she cursed the Caretaker, but whenever she did, she also was overwhelmed with guilt for being so selfish. If they hadn't gotten here, Ocampas probably wouldn't even exist anymore. She couldn't turn her back on her on her crew or anybody else, not now, not ever, though she wished she sometimes could.  
  
"Well…no, I don't," he admitted sheepishly. Dave glanced at Kes, and was somehow surprised at how patient she was. The girl was still smiling.  
  
Janeway sighed. With what Dave has just said, she had just gained another job: thinking, which she wished sometimes to be in lack of. She couldn't violate the prime directive, because this Dave seemed to know a lot of 24th century. But in other hand, he didn't belong here, and Janeway didn't even know his history or if he really was some sort of spy or what he said he was.  
  
"I'll have to think about that."  
  
With that, she exited the sickbay, and Harry followed. After an awkward moment of silence, Kes led Dave out of sickbay and started the tour, Kes giggling at Dave's facial expressions and comments, and Dave adapting to thought of this heaven as a home. Heaven, despite the nagging feeling in a one small corner of Dave's mind.  
  
  
  
Harry's shift was finally over. He had a small conversation with the crewman taking his place on the console, and then left the bridge. He stole a quick glance at the conn, where Tom was still working, and stepped into the turbolift. He was still thinking about that weird subspace anomaly when the whole turbolift started shaking.  
  
"Bridge." He gave a new command to the computer, but the turbolift didn't change its course. Oh damn. He tried the manual way, but the computer didn't follow. The turbolift's speed was rising, along with his fear of what exactly was going to happen when it didn't stop, and then it suddenly did. The doors opened, and Harry saw that he was on deck 12. He informed B'Elanna about the malfunction, and headed back to the bridge. They could probably use his help over there.  
  
  
  
B'Elanna immediately ran to one of the engine room's computer consoles. While running, she yelled some commands to her staff, and glanced at the console. "Damned!" she whispered as she took a deep breath. It had happened again. "Well at least this time no one's dead," she told herself. The whole situation was something similar to what had happened almost two years ago: some subspace "bubbles" had appeared in Voyager, leaving corpses there. But these bubbles didn't leave any corpses, just that human male and now a Klingon targ.  
  
"Torres to Janeway."  
  
"Janeway here," she informed with a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"Captain, you remember when Harry died for the first time?" It wasn't a joke, Harry had died more than once, and B'Elanna was happy that she hadn't lost her first friend aboard Voyager for forever in those times. Although she'd hate to admit it, she had the Doctor to thank for that.  
  
"Are suggesting that something similar is happening right now?" Captain asked.  
  
B'Elanna took a deep breath, and answered the question that was in some level a bit too right. "Yes."  
  
Janeway grinned, and shook her head once. "Sometimes you just read my mind, B'Elanna," she stated cheerfully, and rose from her commanding chair. Then, she gave almost exact same orders to her crew as she had at that time they had lost Ensign Kim for the second time.  
  
But something was wrong, it didn't work. Her communicator had been used so much lately that Janeway found herself twice thinking about the poor battery inside it and its work tasks. Of course, she blamed herself after that, not thinking about battery until she had a situation here, which could grow to be a threatening one. And then it drove her to thinking about batteries' rights, which after she stopped herself almost instantly from thinking. A little more thinking, and the Doctor would tell her she's insane.  
  
Her crew informed her many times of a different object's appearances, a part of them they could recognize, and the other part…? They left the ship's computer to decide if it existed yet or not, and if not, they named them. Captain had a hard time keeping herself serious when the crew started talking sometimes about a tikacat, sometimes a 'treephden'. 


End file.
